


Bella the Jedi

by Isabel3710



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Isabel's Books, Luke Skywalker/OC - Freeform, Movie 7 & 8 don't happen, Originally Posted on Wattpad, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Bella never wanted to be on Tatooine, but she needed to go somewhere she could not be found. All she wanted was to earn a few extra cedits before leaving. But things went out of plan when she ran into (literally) a kid named Luke and a older man named Ben who gives her a opportunity she can not pass up.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own Star Wars or its charters. I only own Bella and the idea.

Chapter One:

I felt the heat the twin suns of on my back as I walked through Mos Eisley; I keep my head down in order to avoid the sand flying around, hoping it would stay out of my face. Suddenly I felt my shoulder hit someone else's; hard. Letting out a cry of pain, grabbing my shoulder I looked up to see a boy holding his own, he wore the attire of a moisture farmer and he looked to be my age; maybe a little older. “I’m sorry” he said looking apologetic.

“No, no I’m sorry!” I said “it was my fault anyways, I wasn't looking where I was going.” 

The boy nodded before holding out his hand and introducing himself “I’m Luke, by the way.” 

“Bella” I replied taking his hand, “so Luke what brings you to Mos Eisley?” I asked him 

“We are looking for passage to the Alderaan system.” Said a older man who had been standing nearby earlier but was now behind Luke. “You don’t happen to know of any?” 

I shook my head apologetically “sorry no, I’m just here to try and earn a few extra credits.” I explained 

“Strange place to do that,” Luke said “with the Hutts and all.” 

“Yes, well” I started, nervously I began playing with the ring I wore on my right ring finger “Hutts are better than anything else I could face” I said hoping they would accept my story. Luke seemed too but the older man didn’t. 

I then felt like something was almost; probing my mind. I then panicked a bit and did my best to block my mind. It wasn’t much and I knew that, but this was all the Force training I knew of; how to -somewhat- protect my mind.

I then saw that the older man looked a mix between started and surprise, I blinked and the look was gone; replaced by a mask of calm. “Luke,” he then said “how about you go check on the droids while I talk to Bella about something.” Luke look at me curious before nodding and walking over to a speeder and some droids. 

“Right then.” The old man said looking at me “let’s talk.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Ben talk, Ben tells her he knows she Force Sensitive. He tell her who his is and offers to train her in the ways of the Force.

Chapter Two:

Last Chapter: “Right then.” The old man said looking at me “let’s talk.” 

My heart was in my throat as I stared at the old man before stammering out “t-talk about what?”

The man looked at me kindly before answering “about how you are Force sensitive.” My heart just about stopped. How did he know? 

“I-I don’t know what your talking about.” But the man just shook his head, no.

“Yes you do.” He said “That is why you are here, isn’t it? To hide from the Empire.” Blinking back tears I nodded looking down at the floor. 

“Yes,” I said quietly “when my mother found out I was Force sensitive she hid me to protect me. About a year ago I left to go out on my own, I’ve been trying to keep hidden from the Empire, never staying in one place for too long..” My voice trailed off softly as I look up at the man. “I’m guessing you're going to report me, aren’t you?” I said sadly. 

But the man just shook his head, “no, I’m not going to report you. You can trust me.” He promised. 

I felt relief spread throughout my body. I was still safe! But wait.. “How can I trust you if I don’t even know your name?” I asked my voice now louder than it had be earlier.

“My name is Ben Kenobi.” He said with a smile. I stayed silent at his answer, listening to the Force. The Force always seemed to tell me whether or not I could trust someone. The Force told me I could trust Ben but that he wasn’t telling the full truth when it came to his name. 

“Ben Kenobi?” I repeated “the Force tells me that's not your full name, what is it really?” 

Ben’s grin widened “my true name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I go by Ben in order to hide from the Empire.” I could understand why, I heard the name only once and from what I heard Obi-Wan Kenobi was a great hero and Jedi back in the Clone Wars. “So Bella,” Ben voice broke through my thought “how much training do you have in the Force?”

I shrugged “not much, I can only really hide my thoughts a bit. And I’m not that good at it.” 

“Well,” Ben said “I could train you if you’d like, I use to be a Jedi and could help you learn to control your abilities.” 

A grin spread across my face, I always wanted to learn to control the Force! And maybe even become a Jedi. “I would love to!” I said happily before a new thought entered my mind “are you sure you don’t mind?” I asked with a frown. 

Ben shook his head “no, I don’t mind at all. It's no trouble, I already agreed to train Luke. I could train you along with him.” At these words I felt much better. I nodded and told Ben I would train with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it toke so long to get this out! I've been really busy lately. I wont be able to write here in a few weeks because of finals. I am hoping (and I'm going to try) to get one out for Christmas but I'm not sure I can get it done in time. But I'm going to do my best to do it! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!   
> -Isabel


End file.
